


Under the Mistletoe

by Kaarina_Riddle



Series: Drabbles and OS gifts to people [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Secret love, under the mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Rodolphus is about to be forced to marry Bellatrix but he is in love with Andromeda will their family Christmas fix the problem or make it worse?





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katalina_Riddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalina_Riddle/gifts).



> Myself and my twin Katalina have been playing a game lately! We give each other a pairing and we both write! Thank you for betaing this Drabble for me my SlytherClaw twin! This is for you! My pairing was Androlphus! Thank you for always being so supportive xxx

Rodolphus Lestrange stood on the edge of the ballroom, perusing the members of his newly combined family. The Lestranges and Blacks had recently made the contract of marriage to join their two families, and make them have a higher standing.

Lucky him. He was the brother the Blacks had picked, his father choosing the sister that looked to have the best figure for breeding. Bellatrix Black, the bane of his existence for years. She was obsessed with him and wanted to always be around whoever was the most powerful in the room.

Why couldn’t his father have picked Andromeda? They had been friends for years at Hogwarts and had potential to blossom as a couple. But that wasn’t what his father had wanted. His father wanted heirs and money and Bellatrix having pulled the better grades in some of the classes had the bigger dowry. So therefore she was the one that gave them the most gain.

Looking around at the members of their families; his eyes latched onto Andromeda standing on the opposite side of the room to him, looking bored. She had her black, glossy hair half hanging down her back and the rest pinned to her head. She wore a lovely emerald, green dress that seemed to cling to every curve and her wand was being curled through her long fingers.

Rodolphus smirked, moving around the edge he made his way to her, “Hello ‘Dromeda, how are you fairing tonight?”

“It’s Christmas and I’m stuck in a room with my crazy mother and sister, how do you think I’m fairing Roddy?” She said, the scowl prominent on her face as she watched her mother preen over her sisters. The perfect pureblood pair.

“I’m about the same, fancy a drink?” He said holding up two flutes of champagne.

Grabbing one of the glasses, she threw back her head and consumed the alcohol in one gulp. “Absolutely refreshing, thanks Roddy.”

He smiled at her, there was the relaxed girl he had known at school.

“Care for a walk in the grounds?” He asked.

“Sure. It’s not as if us going off alone will break the contract anyway. It’s set in stone.” Andromeda said in a too bitter tone.

“Dro…” He pleaded.

“No, I know you would have preferred me. It’s just not meant to be I guess,” Andromeda said attempting to take a step away from him to leave the room. Then she felt something wash over her and pull her back. Cursing she looked up towards the roof, there hanging above their heads, cursing them to the spot until they did the unthinkable, was Mistletoe.

“Shit.” Rodolphus whispered.

Trying not to draw attention to them Andromeda turned back to him, “Can we get this over with so it doesn’t hurt so much?”

Rodolphus frowned and nodded. Leaning down he meant to only brush his lips against hers, but as soon as they touched it was like a fire burned within him and the only way to put it out was to keep kissing her.

Gasps rang through the room but the pair didn’t care, Andromeda grasped the lapels of his coat trying to hold onto him for a little longer and he pushed his tongue against her lips, seeking entrance. Squeezing her hips with his hands made her open her mouth to him and let him tangle his tongue with hers.

All of a sudden, they found themselves ripped apart, looking into the eyes of his deranged bride to be he instantly felt the desire that had been raging only moments before flee his body.

“What is the meaning of this?” His father asked.

“Father, it was the mistletoe.” He explained pointing about above their heads.

“That’s no excuse to manhandle your brides sister.” His father growled.

“Maybe I would prefer my brides sister to my bride.” He said standing tall. Taking his father on for the first time ever.

“Are you saying what I think you are saying, son?”

“If you mean that I love Andromeda and I always have, then yes. Yes I am.” He stated calmly with a smile on his face.

“Well. If you are sure and Andromeda feels the same, I’ll talk it over with her parents and we can see what we can do. One Black is as good as another.” His father said looking to Andromeda for confirmation. Getting it he nodded and gestures for her parents to follow him.

Maybe this night under the mistletoe had turned things around. Maybe Rodolphus would get what he wanted after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy xx


End file.
